Bridging the Gap
by xEnjoyxThexRidex
Summary: SPOILER WARNING. This takes place after harry kills Voldemort. And it bridges the gap in between the end of Voldemort's life and the epilogue which JKR created. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.


Was Harry really going to do this? Would Harry really dig up Dumbledore just to give back the Elder Wand? Could Harry deal with the pain of his fallen friend? Harry and Dumbledore were close, but there was so much more that Harry learned about Dumbledore after he was gone. Dumbledore wasn't the saint-like man that Harry always thought him to be,

but more so the more realistic man that became good.

However, he does know that Dumbledore didn't die in vain. Snape's memories gave him closure; the fact that Dumbledore knew death was coming seemed rather comforting to Harry and he wouldn't know that if it hadn't been for Snape. To be honest, Snape was the most evil person that he saw on a daily basis, but also the most surprising. He was the last person that Harry expected to gain closure from, but Snape provided that closure.

That was definitely the irony of it all. Harry always had a dislike for Professor Snape, but after he killed Dumbledore, the hate intensified. Then when it was revealed that Snape wasn't really evil, the hate ceased to exist. In fact Harry couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Snape. After all, he was murdered for the wand that was in Harry's hand right this second. To make it worse, Voldemort couldn't use the wand effectively.

So if anyone died in vain, it was Severus Snape. The rest of the deaths were due to the war against Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters. Snape was alone with Voldemort, pretending to be that faithful servant Voldemort knew and if Voldemort could love, he'd love Severus Snape. Snape had managed for the last umpteen years of his life: pretending to be this double agent for Voldemort when he really served Dumbledore.

How Snape pulled it off was beyond Harry. People would talk saying that Voldemort could tell if you were lying to him, if you were an unfaithful servant. But somehow Severus Snape flew under the radar. Maybe it was because Voldemort thought that Snape was wrapped around his finger, that he wouldn't dare disobey "The Dark Lord". Fortunately, Voldemort never found out that Snape wasn't the servant that he thought he was.

Sure, Snape was a git to Harry and his friends, but he had to be. Snape couldn't blow his cover, no matter how much he cared about Potter. Harry knew that Snape actually cared about him, and that made Harry's views on the man known as Severus Snape change.

"Harry," Ron said, "Haaaaryyy."

Harry shook himself out of his deep thoughts.

"You alright, mate? When you didn't respond to what Snape's memories were; we thought you went funny."

"Ron, didn't what I say make any sense to you? I said that Harry wouldn't be having any more of those "funny" moments because Voldemort is dead!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron as she smacked him across the head.

"Well, you know, Snape's memories…" Ron said before shuddering, "Could have been really, you know… shocking. I wouldn't want to get in the mind of a git like Snape."

"Snape was only a git because… because he had to," Harry said coldly in the defense of Snape. To Ron and Hermione this must have been a sign of the apocalypse. They knew, well know they thought that Harry hated Snape. That was true a few hours ago, but his opinions have changed drastically.

"Are you off your rocker?" Ron asked, eyes like a house elf's and mouth wide enough to stick the wide end of a broom in it.

"Have you forgotten that he was the man who killed Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, equally as surprised as Ron was.

"Snape wasn't really working for Voldemort after all," Harry started to explain. "Well, I mean he was, but as a spy—"

"That's obvious. He wanted to spy on Dumbledore and the rest of the Order!" Ron said, cutting Harry off.

"Ron, if you'd let me explain," Harry said once again getting infuriated with his friend. "Right, so as I was saying before Ron so rudely interrupted me." He glared at his friend. "Snape was a spy for Dumbledore on Voldemort."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It was one of the memories that leaked from Snape as he died. He cared about my mum, asked Voldemort to give mercy to her."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said as she reached out to old Harry in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said. He then retold the full story of his journey through the Pensieve, careful not to leave out many details and to get the full story of everything that he saw.

"I always thought Snape met your mum at Hogwarts," Ron said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"As did I," Harry replied. "But memories can't be fallacious."

"So, let me get this straight," Hermione started, "Your mum and Snape actually fancied each other at one point?"

"Snape actually loved her and she loved him back until he was jealous of my dad."

"Well we knew already that Snape was a jealous bloke," Ron said.

"Harry, was there a reason why Snape was jealous that we didn't know before?" Hermione asked.

"Snape had these two friends I told you about that did dark magic and referred to muggle borns as mudbloods and my mum chose my dad and his group of friends as being more tolerable than Snape's friends. However, Snape still had a thing for my mum until the day she died."

"Then, he told the prophecy to Voldemort knowing very well that your mum would die?"

"Yea, Hermione, he did even though he begged for Voldemort not to take her life. But he did it so his cover wouldn't be blown and Dumbledore knew."

"Harry, why in the bloody hell are you so calm about this?" Ron asked. "I'd be enraged with Snape."

A shadowy figure walked into the headmaster's where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking, but the person was never noticed.

"I look at it this way: Snape is dead, so I can avenge my parents' deaths on him. Pettigrew was the real traitor and we watched him die."

"Spoken well, Harry," said the shadowy figure that stepped into the light to reveal it was Mr. Weasley.

"Blimey, Dad! Don't scare us like that."

"I was just looking for you lot, and then I heard you lot's voices. Then I followed them," Mr. Weasley explained.

"It's okay, Mr. Weasley, we were just finishing up here anyways," Harry lied to make Mr. Weasley feel better. But then again, it wasn't much a lie. Harry had explained what he needed to, and that was all he needed to do.


End file.
